Confined Feelings
by Bryan Dacote
Summary: After the battle with Majora, Link finds himself unable to take off the Fierce Deity Mask and stuck in the form forever. Due to his new form he can not leave Termina so he is left homeless... until a kind ranch keeper finds him and takes him in but not just into her home but into each others hearts as well. FDLinkXCremia M for adult themes.
1. A Choice

Confined Feelings

 _Author's Note: well this is a story that the user AeonNyte requested I do. I normally wouldn't do this but the pairing they requested as well as the plot idea sounded too good to pass up to write. I figure this short Zelda fic also be decent practice with romance before I tackle more of my other Zelda fic: "Can a Villain Become a Hero?"  
WARNING! This story will also contain a bit of a lemon in the much later chapters. Not sure when but it will. I've only come up with about the first 3_ _rd_ _of this story in my right now and considering this story idea was brought to me only yesterday (time of writing being 9/15/15 at ironically 9:15 PM EST) I consider that pretty good for me._

Chapter 1: A Choice

Link's eyes blinked as the room he found himself came into focus. It was a large room of multiple colors and designs but however dark and foreboding. On the other side of the room, planted to a wall was Majora's Mask. The eyes of the mask dim, Link cautiously took a few steps forward when a small light emanated from his bag. The 4 masks that were the remains of the monsters at the 4 temples of Termina flew out of his bag and flew into different walls and stuck there, then at that moment the eyes of Majora lit up and the mask began to rumble as it broke off from the wall and various tentacles spewed from the backside of the mask as it then began to fly around the room keeping its eyes on the young hero.

Link's eyes were trained on the floating mask. His eyes showed his experiences across time – it showed the maturity of an adult that resided in the body of a child. His eyes were unflinching as he eyed the mask as it floated around the room. Link looked down to the mysterious mask that the child wearing Majora's Mask had given to him in the field. It was called the "Fierce Deity Mask". Tatl had pondered if it was as evil as Majora and Link had agreed not to wear it since they did not know what could happen so he placed it in his bag and instead reached in his bag and fished for the Zora's Mask which contained Mikau's spirit and form. Link placed the white mask over his face and prepared himself for the painful transformation when… nothing happened. He was simply wearing the Zora Mask like it was any other regular mask. Puzzled, Link removed it and looked to Tatl.

"There must be a magic force field preventing you from transforming into Mikau, Darmani or the Deku." She said while she pondered. "You're just going to have to fight that thing without the transformations." The white fairy stated as Link nodded and placed Mikau's mask back in the bag and pulled out his bow and arrows. He notched an arrow and waited for Majora to turn as Link had noticed it had done a few times.

The evil mask began to spin and slid along the multi-colored floor at Link, he jumped to the side while expertly pulling out the Gilded sword and slashing at the accused relic. His swing was true and the mask screeched in pain as it rolled in the air every which way as a red aura surrounded it. Link shot a well-timed light arrow and pierced through the soft underside of the mask and exited out the front. Another screech of pain was heard as it collapsed to the floor. Link took advantage of the moment and sprinted towards the downed enemy, withdrawing his Gilded sword and calling upon the Great Fairy Sword. Link jumped into the air and slashed the evil mask with the mystical blade. Another screech was heard as the mask then retreated away from Link as its tentacles began to flow in an odd fashion as a ball of yellow light formed in front of the mask. Meanwhile the distinct sound of the 4 remains of the monsters popped from the walls and began to fly at the hero. Link shot at two of them with some Light Arrows making them burn in a yellow flame of light. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw stream of hot fire came from the ball that Majora had formed. The narrow stream headed right for Link. With no time to pull out his Mirror Shield he instead did a quick 180 degree turn and had his back that was clad in the polished Mirror Shield towards the flame. The flame bounced off with as much accuracy as the original had. Link couldn't look to see but he heard the cries of Majora and the sound of one of the masks of the bosses burn to the ground.

The heat of the flames left his back as he rolled away from his position and aimed his bow at the final small mask and shot a light arrow into it – destroying it for good. As he did so Majora had charged up another fire stream. Link tossed his bow to the ground and pulled out his Mirror Shield and deflected the flames back at Majora. The evil mask screeched in agony once more as it crashed to the ground, its face turned skyward. Link commanded the Great Fairy Sword to disappear as he retrieved his bow as the Mask rolled around in agony. For a moment Link and Tatl thought it was over but Link's instincts told him otherwise as he could see that the evil relic wasn't dead yet. He judged correctly as it rose back into the air in the middle of the room and began to shake. Link extracted his Gilded sword and Mirror Shield and withdrew his bow as legs and arms suddenly protruded from the mask along with a small head that held a single eye.

Majora's Incarnation did some quick poses like it was dancing and then suddenly within the blink of an eye it bolted around the room at unheard of speeds. Occasionally slowing down to do various ridiculous dances. Link and Tatl couldn't help but giggle as the demon ran and danced around like a fool till suddenly their laughter was halted when the strange creature stopped and began throwing balls of energy from each hand at Link.

The hero was knocked off his feet as about a dozen or so balls of electric energy of various colors bashed into his body. Tatl screamed Link's name when laid on the floor for a moment, but the hero got to his feet and placed his Mirror Shield back on his back and extracted his hookshot which was easier to operate in one hand instead of his bow which requires two hands. The dancing demon dashed around the room like a child, Link waited for it slow down to dance. It did so as Link quickly aimed his hookshot at the demon and fired. The hook flew at break-neck speed at the creature. Majora fell to the ground allowing Link to once more dash up to it and slash at it with the Gilded sword that was held in his left hand.

Majora screeched and cried and kicked its legs and arms like it was having a temper tantrum as Link repeatedly slashed at the demon. Eventually though the being could not take anymore and flew to its feet and began holding its head as it hopped its way over to the center of the room once more. Link and Tatl stared in awe as suddenly thick muscles began to rapidly form on the limbs and the face on the head began to change as it roared in rage.

The transformation was complete as Majora's Wrath stood before him. It had revealed 2 matching whips of incredible length that Link reasoned would be able to reach all across the room. His assumption was right as the now much more befitting demonic face glared at Link. Majora flung a whip at Link at incredible speed. Link only had enough to time hear the crack of the whip as it flew through the air and wrapped around his waist. In a fluid motion Majora pulled back on the whip and flung towards itself and with equal grace it slammed a large purple foot into the gut of Hyrule and Termina's hero. The force of the kick flung Link back across the room and skidding across the room.

He slowly began to try to get to his feet as he struggled to breathe since the force of the blow was so strong it had knocked the wind right out of his lungs. Each breath that gasped for air stung horribly but not as much as the slug of the fist from Majora had it had quickly run across the room to hit him. Once more he found himself flying through the air just to stop abruptly to find one of the whips had wrapped around one of his legs. He heard the crack of the whip and felt his sense of equilibrium disappear as he found himself slamming into the ceiling of the room just to come back down to the floor and then to be whirled around the room like a yo-yo just to be flung and freed from the grip of the whip to slam into the alter where Majora had been resting at the start of the fight.

A devilish grin curled along Majora's face as it watched Link struggle to move – let alone stand. Link found his various belongings scattered around him on the floor. He saw his masks and items wondering which could help him to fight this demon. His eyes landed on the Fierce Deity Mask and he suddenly felt desperation fill him as he grabbed the mask. He pulled it close and looked into its vacant eyes. The mask was very similar in appearance to Link's own face when he was an adult in the alternate future in Hyrule except with blue and red marks adorning the face. Link could feel a powerful magic from this mask and it beckoned him to wear it. He was planning not to since the feelings he had from this mask were similar to that he was told about with Majora's Mask from the Happy Mask Salesman. But now… _Can I keep it under control?_ Link pondered to himself.

Tatl saw what he was considering and she screamed for him not to wear it. But what choice did he have? He was just being slaughtered within moments and now he doesn't even have the strength to get up off the floor. This mask could be his only way of stopping Majora. He took a deep breath as he turned the mask around and placed it upon his face ready accept whatever may happen.

Immediately a sharp overwhelming pain not unlike that from when he would put on the Goron, Zora and Deku masks overcame him. He screamed in agony as he felt his body morph and mutate but unlike the previous transformations the true pain was from the magic that suddenly poured into his body as if a dam of water had suddenly disappeared and the entire water had come pouring out all at once. The magic was powerful and agonizing as it morphed his body into whatever transformation he would soon take. The power of the magic that was now coursing through his veins felt like magma as his mind dared ripping itself apart from all the pain. All he could was scream horribly but even then it did not dull the pain. After long moments of agony as the mask was stuck to his flesh a brilliant flash of blue light came from Link blinding Tatl and Majora.

Tatl and Majora recovered from the flash to see in the spot Link was a moment before laying in defeat to be an almost identical version to himself but he was now about 7 feet tall. His blonde hair had turned to a pure white; his green tunic had turned into a light grey as a layer of armor covered the tunic. The armor was adorned with symbols of a crescent moon and stars. Link's face was now identical to that of the mask's; the face looked like that of Link if he was older but his skin tone was pale and blue and red marks adorned his cheeks and forehead and his eyes now had no pupils but they still shown the same look in them for when he was a boy. He was unarmed but he could feel a strong power coursing through his body that desperately wanted to come out. He let the flow of powerful energy go to his hands where without thought Link put his hands together as if he was holding something and in a dazzling display a long two handed sword appeared in his hands.

The sword oddly shaped, it appeared as if two identically mirrored blades danced together starting from the hilt and eventually merging to one at the tip looking like a helix. The sword despite being designed as a two handed weapon was about as lite as the Master Sword in Link's hands. He flourished the sword with grace, getting a better feel for the wondrous weapon that was the Helix Sword. Link has always had since he was a child a talent for sword fighting and he always used such weapons like they were but mere extensions of himself but this… was different. The massive sword felt like it _was_ part of his body. It was an indescribable feeling being in this form and wielding this sword. It was his first time but it felt no different from his normal body except for the change in height.

When finished getting a feel for his new form he looked forward at his target – Majora. Link already hated the demon to no end for making everyone on Termina suffer so much and making them live in fear but a new flame of fierce rage grew in him but it didn't consume him instead the anger he felt resonated with the Helix sword with a blue aura of energy. The new Fierce Deity took a large step forward, totally unafraid of his enemy.

Majora had a state of fear planted upon its face but the fear quickly turned to rage and chaos at it flung its two whips at the Deity with just as much force and accuracy as before but Link drew his weapon and slashed the whips with one stroke with ease. Half of the deadly weapons fell to the floor motionless and useless, Majora tossed the handles to the side and began to rush forward but before one step could be taken Link spoke.

"This is the end for you Majora. You have made the people of this land live in pain and suffering and I _will destroy you and make you feel the pain they felt_!" the Fierce Deity roared as he swung the Helix sword effortlessly. A blue disc of energy flew out of the sharp edge of the sword and struck Majora square in the chest making the demon become engulfed in blue light and energy bolts as it screeched in pain as it collapsed to one knee. The demon tried to rise but Link launched another blue disc and knocked the demon back down. Every time the demon tried to raise Link sent along another disc as he casually walked towards the fallen demon. When Link stood before Majora, the demon looked up at Link and into his blank white eyes. The demon then suddenly drew a blade from one of its arms as it made one desperate lunge at Link's face but within the blink of an eye the Fierce Deity had made a swift powerful slash through the demon, cutting off its hand and then in another fluid motion Link brought down the Helix sword in a vertical slice cutting through the entirety of Majora as if he was butter.

The cut was clean and precise but the demon did not fall into two half but instead began to glow as its skin began to disintegrate as light pierce through its skin. The demon was floated in midair and it screamed as its body was engulfed in a bright light. Link and Tatl could feel the light as it engulfed them too but unlike Majora; Tatl and Link embraced it as they felt the world around them fall away.

 _Author's Note: yeah I know this chapter wasn't very creative since it was just a novelization of the final battle in Majora's Mask but in either the next chapter or the one following it the story will move into motion.  
Again thanks to AeonNyte for this story idea. Let's see where I take it in future chapters._


	2. Imprisoned

Chapter 2: Imprisoned

The moon that hung above Clock Town began to roll and the Giants released their grip upon the rocky surface as it rotated and its strained face looked skyward. A rainbow began to form around the large space rock, when entirely engulfed the moon flew up like a rocket back into orbit and its place stood a bright rainbow floating in the clear cloudless sky. Those who had fled the town stood outside the walls in the field and cheered for the banishment of the giant chunk of rock.

Link's eyes fluttered opened as he heard the familiar voice of Tatl stating he was awake. He looked around noticing they were not far from the south Clock Town entrance. He then spotted the Skull Child that no longer wore the accursed relic; he was looking up at the 4 Giants who stood outside the walls.

"You guys… you hadn't forgotten about me?" the Skull Kid asked the giants. The Southern Giant made a strange noise that sounded like one of empathy. At the sound of that he looked down, shivered and began to cry. "You still thought of me as a friend?" A silent moment passed as Link, Tatl, Tael and even Epona stood feet away watching the exchange. The sibling fairies approached their friend to comfort him as the Southern Giant that Link had assumed was the leader began to sing the Oath to Order as the 4 began to make large steps away from the town and towards their homes in the 4 compass directions. The Skull Kid continued to shiver and cry as he heard the distinct sound of the giant steps fade away; when there was a silence he stopped crying and wiped away the remaining tears. He looked over to Link whom was still in the form of the Fierce Deity and stuttered as he asked. "Did you… did you save me?"

Link nodded not even noticing he was still in the godly form. The Skull Kid looked away towards the Swamp and smiled. "I thought they didn't want to be friends with me… But they hadn't forgotten about me… Friends are a nice thing to have." He said with a giggle, he then looked over to Link and stared curiously. "Could you be my friend too?" he asked as he awkwardly walked over to Link and sniffed at him making the hero give a cocked eyebrow but the Skull Kid just laughed. "You have the same smell as the fairy kid who taught me that song in the woods. I know, I know! Let's do something!" the child exclaimed. Link scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Oh… so the evil has left the mask after all…" a mysterious but familiar voice said. Link, the fairies and Skull Kid looked over to see the Masked Salesman standing where the Skull Kid was moments before. "Well now… I finally have it back." He said flatly and then gave a bow. "Since I am in the midst of my travels I must bid you farewell." He continued as he then straightened himself to the best of his ability with the large backpack and walked past the hero and Skull Kid but when half way to the entrance to Clock Town he stopped abruptly and turned and looked at the hero in the godly form. "Shouldn't you be returning home as well?" he asked Link. "Whenever there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, that parting need not last forever… Whether a parting be forever or merely for a short time; that is up to you." he said with a smile and then another bow. "With that, please excuse me…" and began to walk away again but again stopped and looked back to Link as if he forgot something. "…But, my, you sure have managed to make quite a number of people happy. The masks you have are filled with happiness. This is truly a good happiness." With that finally said he turned around a final time and walked away disappearing as he walked. Link's eyes went wide at the mysterious way he had appeared and disappeared but decided to not to pay any mind to it. Perhaps it was better if he truly never figured out the intentions of the Mask Salesman.

"Well, both of us have gotten what we were after… So this is where you and I part ways, isn't it?" Tatl suddenly asked and then smiled. "You know… it was kind of fun. Well… it's almost time for the carnival to begin… so, why don't you just leave and go about your business? The rest of us have a carnival to go to." She said flatly. "But I do think it's time you took off that mask Link. If you try going through town in that form you may cause trouble and that's the last thing they need after what happened."

"Yeah you're right…" Link said in the deeper voice that was similar to the one of his adult form. "I don't think I could ride Epona in this form let alone anyone back home could recognize me in this form." He said with a smile as he slowly placed his large gloved hands on his face so he could remove the Fierce Deity Mask… however he couldn't pull it off. In fact it didn't feel like he was wearing one. Whenever he was in the other forms he still felt like a mask was adorning his face but in this form he didn't feel it. He tried tugging on his face trying to get the mask off but all he did was pull and stretch his skin painfully.

"Come on Link, stop playing around! Take that mask off!" Tatl scolded.

"That's the thing Tatl; I _can't_! It won't come off!" Link hollered at his fairy friend.

"T-then try one of the other transformation masks! When you are in another form and put on a different mask you always automatically switch!"

"R-right!" Link agreed as he found his bag that held his items and masks. He found Darmani's Mask and took it out and tried it on but nothing happened. He was simply wearing the Goron mask over his new face. The faces of Link and Tatl went into horror as they realized he was eternally stuck in this form of a being they knew nothing about. Link suddenly burst into a run towards the South Clock Town gate, tears swelling in his white eyes. _No… I promised so many people I would come back!_ He thought as the names and faces of his friends back in Hyrule flashed through his mind's eye. _Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Navi, Malon, Talon…_ he nearly broke down as the final name appeared in his head _…Zelda…_

He was a few feet away from the gate when Tatl flew in front of him. "Link no! You'll cause uproar in that form!" she exclaimed to the transformed hero.

"I don't care!" Link screamed in rage in a tone Tatl was not familiar with. Fear crept into her as she saw a blue aura form around Link's transformed state as his rage increased to her defiance. The fear was powerful as she could feel the powerful energy from her friend and she began to tremble.

"Link…" she whispered in fear. Link saw the terror in her trembling body and instantly he began to calm down but there was no time to calm down as the soldier whom was stationed at the southern gate came out running to see what the commotion was.

"I heard someone scre—" the soldier began but his hidden eyes landed on the 7 foot tall Fierce Deity that still was glowing from his powerful aura, and a long Helix-shaped blade in one hand. The soldier's mouth dropped as he took several steps back in shock and fear. "A… A d-demon! It's a demon!" the guard cried out as he ran back into the town calling for help to destroy the Fierce Deity that dared destroy his town.

"Link the soldiers are going to be here any second! We need to run!" Tatl exclaimed as she bashed her small body into Link's head snapping him out of the shock of the encounter. Link nodded as he heard the footsteps and armor clanking from the approaching soldiers, he then turned and ran away from the town gate, never looking back only caring about each step he took and their rhythm.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Not as long as the last chapter but this seemed like the best spot. I am still thinking about where this is going to go because I feel like I can make this story go further than the initial request but I don't want to push it and make it too long since I do have other stories to work on. My DBZ story in particular gets a shit ton of views and follows and is my most popular story and I haven't been working on it very much since I got back into writing._


	3. Forsaken

Chapter 3: Forsaken

The waves of the water and sounds of swamp life snapped Link out of his trance he put himself in from his running. He found himself standing outside the shooting gallery and fishing pole in the swamp, he looked around and heard no sounds of running or the clanking of footsteps from the soldiers that were chasing him. He expected his chest to be heaving and be short of breath from the run from Clock Town to the Southern Swamp. Even if he had run here in the Deku's Butler's son, Darmani, Mikau or even his human form he would be out of breath. Even Epona would be breathing harder if he had her running here at full speed. But he hadn't broken a sweat; the only other way he'd be able to get here without breaking a sweat or even be the least bit exhausted was if he rolled here in Darmani's body.

"Link… you okay?" Tatl asked as she floated in front of her friend. Link nervously nodded.

"Yeah…" he said as he swallowed some saliva. "I'm fine."

"Good. I don't think the soldiers will come this far into the swamp since everyone in Clock Town thinks the 4 regions is super dangerous."

"Well they wouldn't be wrong." Link said as he smiled. A rustling in the bushes near them took their attention but they calmed as they saw it was only the Skull Kid and Tael. Link and Tatl sighed in relief.

"The scary men in armor went back to town. They gave up on searching for you fairy kid." The Skull Kid said with a smile as he looked up at Link in his Fierce Deity form.

"You aren't scared of this form?" Link suddenly asked Skull Kid. The forest child's head tilted in confusion.

"Why should I be? You saved me and are now big and strong and can do anything! You're awesome!" The Skull Kid exclaimed in glee. Link smiled to that explanation.

"So what are we going to do?" Tael asked. "I don't get this whole transformation thing but basically you can't turn back into the little kid in green?"

"Yeah Tael; basically Link here is that kid in green we robbed in the woods and that Majora's Mask cursed into a Deku. We found a way to turn him to normal and then use masks to transform him into not just a Deku, but a Goron named Darmani, a Zora named Mikau who was the guitarist of the Indigo-Go's and… well… this form which we don't know what it is."

"How do you not know? I mean you had to get it somewhere, surely that is a clue." The purple fairy stated with a raised eyebrow however his sister sighed in frustration.

"If I told you where we got the Fierce Deity Mask you would never believe us, but we got it right before we fought Majora in the moon. Link ended up having to use the mask to transform and defeat Majora and now he can't turn back. Now that the people of Clock Town now fear him he can't get anywhere near the Clock Tower doors and go home."

"Well then I guess I'm stuck living here in Termina in this form." Link said in a neutral tone as he stepped away from the group. The 3 tried following the Fierce Deity but Link raised his voice – almost too loudly – "Get away from me!" he yelled shocking himself but he calmed himself by taking a deep breath. "If you three are seen with me there will be trouble. Skull Kid hurt a lot of people and it's going to take some time but the people of Clock Town will forgive him in time. But I am not something they can understand. How would they believe that a boy who could travel through time also transform into different races by the use of masks but then get stuck in the form of some 'Fierce Deity'?"

When Link heard no response from them he continued walking, his mind now wondering where he could go and stay. There was no where he could stay at Great Bay. The Gorons were highly superstitious and he doubted the Smithy would take him in. The Swamp behind him was mostly under rule of the Deku King and they didn't take kindly to strangers. Ikana was the only region he could go. He noticed his bag was still with him so he could use the hookshot to get up there. _But what of food or water?_ He thought to realize that there while there was no one besides Dampe, Pamela, her father and Sakon there, there was in fact no other living beings there; not even animals which he could hunt. He doubted the ranch girls would react to him any better than the people of Clock Town. His mind suddenly remembered the large overturned log near the South Gate and that there was a magic hole that he discovered underneath during the loops. There was dodongos and other creatures in the field he could hunt. He would be dangerously close to Clock Town and the Ranch so he would need to hide if someone approached but thankfully not many people actually left their regions since they all feared the outside world.

As he thought about his predicament he came to what will become his new home for the rest of his life; the log. He walked into it – the roof of the log was just tall enough to fit his tall form. He summoned his Helix sword and used it as a shovel to dig up the dirt. After about 30 minutes the hole appeared and he jumped down to find a large open cavern. There were magic lanterns lit in the corners of the cavern. Link was familiar with these torches for they were usually in temples and they had a magic cast upon them that if they were lit the flame would never go out. It wasn't his tree house or the Stock Pot Inn but it was good enough for him.


	4. Rumors

Chapter 4: Rumors

2 Weeks Later. 

Cremia strode up to the East Clock Town Gate in her wagon and parked it. She got down and went pat and gave her horse a carrot in thanks. She then and began to bring in the large bottles of Milk into town and into the Milk Bar, Mr. Barton soon helping out. When finished Mr. Barton handed Cremia a pouch full of rupees of various sizes and colors.

"Thank you Mr. Barton." Cremia said with a warm smile.

"No, thank you Ms. Cremia, doing business with you is always a pleasure. But you must be tired from your trip, please come in and relax. It's a busy night and you haven't actually come in to relax in a long time." The owner said with a smile but the ranch owner raised her hands in protest.

"No, I mean; I would love to but my sister is back at the ranch and—"Cremia began but Barton interrupted.

"Please, you and your family have helped out this establishment for many years and I don't thank you enough beyond paying." The owner insisted. Cremia wanted to object but she decided it wouldn't kill her to relax for once.

"Alright, fine. I'll come in for a drink and maybe catch up to see how things have been going lately."

"That's the spirit!" the owner exclaimed as he led her inside. Barton went to his post behind the counter as Cremia awkwardly took a seat at the counter not far from Barton. "Now, what can I get for you?" he asked.

"Well I guess a Chateau since you were so insistent on me coming in." she sighed but with a smile.

"Coming right up!" the bartender said as he went and got the drink, meanwhile Cremia took a look around her and saw many familiar faces that she had not seen for a long while but she wasn't feeling too social so she decided to just sit from her spot and listen in. Most of it was just idle gossip; what new plans the Mayor and his wife had in mind now that the Carnival of Time was over, the recent wedding that was the talk of the town; Anju and Kafei's wedding, the swords master turning out to be a sham. None of it really interest her so she just sipped at her milk and enjoying the flavor. Even though her farm was the place where this milk was produced she didn't often have it since honestly it didn't have the same feeling if it wasn't drunk here in the bar. Most people usually jugged it down in one gulp but she preferred to sip at her drink. She was about half way through her drink when a bit of gossip that she heard from other customers made her ears perk up. It wasn't something she had ever heard about that wasn't usual so she turned to see that the guard who usually was stationed at the South exit whom was now off the clock was the one whom was talking about this particular story.

"I mean it; I was standing there at my post a few hours after the moon vanished when all of a sudden a _HUGE_ tall demon carrying a large sword tried to cut my head off! I tried fighting him off but he was too strong! I called for the other guards and we all came after him but the demon ran off! But now I have been seeing him wander around that large log near the swamp. Every time I catch sight of him he glares at me like I am his prey or his next meal! I immediately requested to be transferred to a different post but Vincent won't allow it! I swear he just wants me there as a meat shield so that when that demon decides to strike I will die first like I almost did last time!" the soldier had told, making more emphasis on specific parts of his tale. Cremia could tell from the slurs and hic-ups in his speech he had already had one too many drinks.

"Yeah I've seen him too!" said another guard. "He wanders all around the fields killing those whom dare step foot out there! Not even the wildlife and monsters are safe from that demon!" whom also appeared to have too much.

"Oh my!" said some flirtatious woman with very large breasts and revealing clothes that Cremia instantly assumed was one of those women who liked selling her body for sex that have begun to pop up in town. "I am so happy that I have you two brave knights to protect me!" she said as she hugged the soldiers. Cremia could just sense the lust in the drunken men.

 _Ugg… men… all they want is sex! I wish I could find a guy that is… different._ She thought as she took a gulp of her drink. "I bet they are just making it all up. I've been outside the walls along with those annoying Gorman's and none of us have seen anything like 'a demon with a large sword'." Cremia mumbled to herself as she began to felt the effects of the alcoholic drink. She had forgotten how low of a tolerance she had for alcohol but she was glad she only ordered one since she was now finished with it. She had more than enough wits to take her carriage back to the ranch in her current condition. She looked over to Barton whom came over to see Cremia's finished glass. "Thank you Mr. Barton. I've enjoyed my drink but I need to head back and check on Romani. I would normally be home by now." She exclaimed with a smile and began to fish in the pouch with the earnings but Barton raised a hand.

"No, no Cremia. It's on me. But alright, go home and take care of your sister." He said with a smile as he took the glass. "But between you and me; I have heard this story of some demon in the field from more than just those guys. Even the fisherman from the coast whom came here the day after the carnival said he saw some tall guy with war paint on his face, and a long sword out there. I don't know if it's a demon but be careful out there."

"I will, but even then; you know I don't put much stock in rumors. As I said; neither I nor the Gorman's have seen anything out there. We may not be on the greatest of terms with the Gorman's due to our rivalry but I'm sure they wouldn't be still bringing in their deliveries either if they saw some 'demon' out there."

"Well you do what you think is right Cremia. Take care of yourself."

"I will, thanks for the drink." Cremia said as she got up, left the Milk Bar and approached her carriage. She commanded her horse and soon it began pulling on the carriage back towards Romani Ranch. The ride felt longer than usual since even though she didn't much stock in rumors she still couldn't help but wonder about the supposed 'demon' that was roaming the field. At that thought thunder was heard as rain began to pour down hard. She was still pretty far from the entryway to Milk Road and was now coming up on the giant log. She could feel her clothes beginning to get soaked and decided she needed to get her and the horse out of the rain. She brought the carriage up next to the log, got out and unhooked the horse from the carriage and brought it inside the log and out of the downpour. "Shit… this storm is bad… I should have been paying attention to the weather and not stayed at the Milk Bar." She mumbled as she looked outside at the torrential rain that showed no signs of stopping soon. "I hope Romani doesn't worry about me… but she's a big girl and will take care of herself." She stepped away from the opening and moved towards the center of the log when she noticed the ground under her felt odd. She looked down to see that there was oddly a small perfect circle that appeared to be a hatch. She looked down and pondered at the hatch when all of a sudden the horse being to neigh loudly and she heard footsteps enter the log behind her. She slowly turned to see a tall man in a distinct light grey tunic and armor that was adorned in stars and moons just mere feet from her. The face had red and blue lines resembling war paint on it – almost complimenting the strong features of the face. Silver hair that was covered in a funnel shaped grey hat matched the pure white eyes that looked down at her. She almost screamed but something held her back – some sense of familiarity came from the features of this man but she couldn't place where…

"Cremia?" the tall man asked as an eyebrow cocked in surprise.

"Y-you know me?" the ranch girl asked taking a nervous step back but still; she did not run as for the sense of familiarity ate at her as she searched her memories when after a few moments it struck her who this being looked like… "You… look like that boy who helped me two days before the carnival…" she said. The tall man's eyes went wide in surprise but instead he stepped back and looked away, but something kept him too from running. "You are… you are that boy… Link, right?" she asked. The tall man seemed to grimace at the sound of the name. "You must be… you look just like him… but… what happened to you?" she asked, now taking a step forward towards him.

Link wanted to run. Ever since he scared the guards and was carelessly spotted by the fisherman from the coast he had been more careful about avoiding people – especially Cremia and the Gorman Brothers when they made their deliveries to the Milk Bar. He knew the Gorman's were the type who would likely join in the townspeople in calling him a demon and maybe, in time; eventually forming a search party to hunt him down. He avoided the ranch for a different reason though. There were very few people Link got close to in Termina during his cycles and two of those people were Cremia and Romani at the ranch. He spent several cycles staying at the ranch when he needed to take some time to rest. He always helped them out in every cycle he went through after he met them. The last time he saw Cremia was on the final day. He had come to make sure that the girls would be okay during the final 24 hours and had a dinner with them before he left to go help Kafei in Ikana. In that final cycle something happened that never happened in the previous cycles where he helped Cremia; she had hugged him. As he stared down at the beautiful woman whom had hugged him that night he felt blood rush to his face.

"Please tell me; are you Link?" Cremia pleaded. Link noticed something in her eyes that had not shown in any other person besides the Skull Kid, Tatl, Tael and Epona since he was cursed to be stuck in this form; fear. Fear was no longer present in her gorgeous blue eyes that looked up to him. He opened his mouth and croaked.

"Y-yes…" he barely whispered. He was barely audible to both himself and the woman whom stood before him; unafraid. Cremia's eyes went wide as the sound of that one word Link spoke had begun to impact her thoughts and when it did; tears began to well.

"Link… have you been here…" she looked around at the log which Link could barely fit in. "All alone?" Cremia asked mindlessly as she just then began to feel a tear run down her cheek. The droplet of water had surprised her and she wiped away with it in confusion and looked at it in her hand. _Why am I crying?_ She asked herself within her thoughts.

"Y-yes… I have… Ever since… the carnival I have been stuck this way and… well…"

"I know. I heard in town. They think you are… a demon. What happened to you? Why are you like this?" she asked as she again looked him up and down, now noticing that despite how imposing the form was he didn't look that bad.

"It's hard to explain…" He said as he once more looked away from her blue eyes. Cremia looked around again to the log and then the hatch that was beneath her feet.

"Have you been living here this entire time?" Cremia asked as she turned back to him who simply nodded. "You've been… hiding away in here… there's been no where you could go?"

"No… I can't. There's no where I can go except Ikana and well… that place is rather unwelcome. Anywhere else has people who will fear me." He explained.

"I don't fear you." Cremia said abruptly, startling both Link and herself. _Where did that come from?_ She pondered. "I'm not afraid of you. You helped me, and according to Romani; you helped her too. I don't know you too well but I can tell you are not a bad person let alone a demon like everyone else is calling you." she explained. A small smile – the first during this encounter – formed on Link's face but quickly; it vanished.

"Thank you Cremia…" he said as he looked away from her and towards the outside world and noticed the rain had stopped. "Looks like the rain has stopped for now, but it doesn't look like it'll stay that way for long so you should head home Cremia. I'm sure—"

"I'm not letting you stay here Link." She burst out with.

"What?! This isn't much but… I do have my grotto here… it's not much but—"

"No 'buts'! I can't under a clear conscious let you live here any longer. You… are too good of a person to live out your days living in a hole waiting to die!" she exclaimed, suddenly taking a large hand and pulled him with her towards her carriage. Link despite being about 2 feet taller than her and having the strength and power to destroy god-like demons did nothing but command her gestures. As much as he thought it was a bad idea to go with her to live on the ranch with her and Romani, he didn't object because deep down over the past couple weeks he had almost come to hope something would save him from the life he had begun to live. He imagined only death would take him and save him from the damnation the Fierce Deity Mask and Majora's Mask had placed him in. He wanted an escape and now someone whom had oddly not grown to fear him was now taking his hand and leading him to a better life. It wouldn't likely be one in which he would ever have his old body back but… he didn't mind that. He welcomed it.

Cremia guided him into the back of the carriage which was very cramped for his new body but he could still fit and hide in it. She took a sheet that had been in the carriage and threw it over the Deity. Link took it and hid under it – understanding her plan of hiding him. She went around and hooked the horse back up to the carriage and got in and took the carriage back to Romani Ranch.

 _Author's Note: Wow I am just blowing through this story very quickly! Its 5:15 AM 9/19/15 and I just uploaded Chapter 3 several hours ago, Chapter 2 yesterday and the first chapter 2 days before that and the night before that I had gotten the request for this story. And PLUS this story is already getting a good amount of followers, favorites and reviews within such a short amount of time! All I can imagine is that either it's the premise of the story, the pairing or the fact that I said in Chapter 1 that this will eventually turn into a lemon – which I still will do. Also whoop whoop for another long chapter! LOL_


	5. A New Life

Chapter 5: A New Life

Link sat in the back of the carriage, covered in a large sheet as it rolled along Termina field. Link poked his head out and looked back at the over-turned log that rested between the path to the Southern Swamp and Clock Town. He only lived there for a short time and he was glad it wasn't any longer. He looked over to Cremia who was driving the carriage. He stared at her with a deep fascination, he had noticed her slender – but not fragile form and her long fiery red hair, the day he met her. He had noticed then the strong resemblance she and Romani had shared to Malon back in Hyrule but during the first 3 day cycle in which he stayed at the ranch he had noticed how different yet similar they were to Malon in personality. They had all cared deeply for their homes, livelihood and the people who were close to them. But somehow Cremia and her little sister were different. Romani had cared deeply about the small amount of animals under their care but nowhere as close as Malon did but she did want to fight. To Malon the animals were her life and love. Cremia though she seemed smarter, wiser, more observant, more caring and… more beautiful.

He couldn't help but remember the cycle where she had hugged him. It was awkward since due to his height in his normal form his face was squished into her large chest. He hadn't thought anything at the time. The hug itself was more than enough for him. He felt warm and fuzzy like every problem, every scar, and every worry was gone and couldn't reach him provided she held him. His face reddened to the memory but not just because of how she made him feel then but how he now felt a physical attraction to her. He heard and felt his heart thump in the rhythm of the bumps that shook through the carriage every time it hit some rock or other solid object. Link felt his mind and heart begin to race more and more with every thought of that hug and the way she held his hand as she had guided him into the carriage. It all suddenly came to a stop when he heard Cremia call out.

"Romani I'm home! Come open up the barn so we can bring Stinky inside! Also I need to talk to you about something important!" Cremia had said as she then turned her blue eyes to the lump under the sheet. "It's alright to come out now Link." She whispered with a reassuring smile. Link once more poked his head out of the sheet and threw it off himself.

"I almost forgot about your sister. How is she going to respond—"Link asked in a worried but low voice but Cremia silenced him.

"Shhh" she said with a finger raised to her mouth. "Everything will be fine. I promise. Just come out when I tell you to." She said reassuringly as she then turned to see Romani step out of the house and walked towards the carriage as Cremia brought it around alongside the barn and stepped out of it. Link decided to wait for Cremia to give some sort of cue. The elder sister proceeded to walk around and unhook the horse from the carriage while the younger sister opened the large doors. Cremia led the animal inside and then the ranch girls shut the barn doors.

"Sister you have made Romani wait so long! Do you even know what time it is?" Romani pouted as she put her hands on her hips and glared at her sibling. Cremia couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I'm sorry Romani, Mr. Barton made me stay for a little while to chat with the customers at the Milk Bar and then on my way back the storm started and I had to take shelter out in the field. Think you can forgive me?" Cremia asked with a smile however Romani continued to glare for a few seconds before finally sighing in frustration.

"Fine, Romani forgives you Sister. Just promise to make some dinner, I'm _hungry!_ " Romani complained, holding her stomach in emphasis on her supposed hunger. Cremia laughed.

"Alright I'll start dinner in a few minutes but there is someone who is going to be joining us for dinner and living with us from now on." The elder ranch girl said as she looked over towards the carriage. Link had heard the conversation and took that as his cue. He stepped out of the back of the carriage and walked out to join the girls. Romani's big blue eyes went wide in shock – but not out of fear or terror like most others who have seen his new form. It was now wonder.

"Who is that?" Romani asked, looking back towards her elder sister whom smiled. "He looks like Grasshopper but a lot taller!" she exclaimed looking back at Link in the Fierce Deity form.

"It is, Romani. He hasn't told me exactly what happened to make him this way, but this is the same young man is Link; the one who helped us out before the Carnival of Time." Cremia explained to her sister.

"So you _are_ Grasshopper!" Romani exclaimed in glee as she ran over to Link and looked up at him. She must have only gone up to just his belt line in comparison of height where before they were about the same height. In comparison Cremia went only up to Fierce Deity Link's chest. "So you're now going to be living with Romani and Sister, Grasshopper?!" she exclaimed in excitement. Link curtly nodded and a bright smile formed on her face along with Cremia's and Link's. "YAY!" the young girl screamed as she then hugged her elder sister.

"Well you are excited." Link commented to the girls' smiles, complimenting with his own.

"Well why shouldn't we be?" Romani said looking up to the giant Link and then to her elder sister. "Sister hasn't shut up how helpful Grasshopper was around the Ranch. Romani has been thinking Sister has a crush on Grasshopper!" she exclaimed with a loud laugh which was promptly silenced by a red faced Cremia who slapped her hand over her sister's mouth.

"S-Shut up! It isn't true!" Cremia yelled in near anger to the words of her younger sibling. But the fact was that it was true. Cremia didn't know what it was about Link she liked – she didn't even know why she had hugged him that night. She had tried convincing herself that it was simply that she was grateful or that he looked so tired that he needed it. Both were true but every time she thought about that night her heart pounded in her chest so much it almost hurt. She thought maybe it was the embarrassment of where Link's face had landed when she suddenly hugged him but in truth it wasn't exactly that that had bothered her and made her heart go aflutter. No, it was more – a feeling she hadn't felt since she dated Kafei years ago, but the feeling was stronger and bothered her to no ends. She looked over to Link in his new adult body and she noticed how handsome he was, and that he was now blushing just as much as her. _Does he feel the same?_ She pondered for a moment but when she then realized she was checking him out she pushed the thoughts from her mind. "Well I think it's time I made dinner, wouldn't you two say?" she said with a smile as she released her sister.

"Sure!" Romani and Link said in unison with smiles. Romani thought it was weird how her big sister and Link were acting but decided not to tease them anymore since she was _really hungry._

 _Author's Note: During the time I was dealing with some writer's block since I hadn't figured where I wanted to go from here and end the story I had figured out how to finish it while at work. I imagine there is like 3 or so chapters to go before this story is done. Don't hold me to that number but the important part is I know where to go from here to the end. *thumbs up*_


	6. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 6: Trouble in Paradise

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the time skip everyone, but I think if we're gonna get on with the plot and not go through like 10 additional chapters then this needed to be done._

A few months passed and Link awkwardly tried fitting into the life on Romani Ranch mostly since he never lived on a farm before, he had visited Lon Lon Ranch and Romani Ranch but only for a short time each time. But it turns out that it wasn't too much different from his past life in Kokiri Forest just with animals and people who actually care for him. The form of the Fierce Deity proved both cumbersome and beneficial to his new life. The massive height made getting into the house, barn and the upstairs room difficult due to the door frame. However his new form and its apparently unlimited stamina and strength that rivaled that of the form of Darmani, allowed him to do tasks that required a lot of stamina or strength to be done easily making more free time on the ranch. Link had learned that in his new form he didn't require to eat, drink or sleep as often anymore making management on food not as hard as the 3 had thought.

The three had grown closer – not just as friends but as a weird family. Link proved to be like an older brother to Romani and was more willing to play and practice with her than the more mature Cremia. However as much time Link enjoyed spending with Romani he found it more pleasurable to be around Cremia. Whenever they were close they would be constantly talking with each other. Link had discovered Cremia liked to read but had no time for it like Link had with his formally busy life. Link had self-taught himself to read much as Cremia had so they used their inexperience to grow closer. More than once had Romani come down in the middle of the night to find Link and Cremia passed out over a book they were reading together. The two could tell something more was developing but the two were often too afraid to express it in words or actions besides the cuddling they did when reading. They had found it easier to read while cuddling since Cremia could easily sit in Link's lap as they would both hunch over a book. At times the two only looked forward to their reading time together - which they did after Romani would go to bed – not to read but to simply be close together so they could get lost in the feelings they had for one another despite being too afraid to explore them.

There was one night in which while they happened to be reading a romantic novel that was lying around the house that they had mindlessly kissed. It was their first kiss and it was passionate even though it was mostly unintentional. It was long but simple as they had held hugged each other making the kiss stronger. It wasn't till it was over that they had realized that they had done so – but still; neither questioned it nor explored it more.

Deliveries were largely the same and thankfully the Gorman's hadn't tried to stop Cremia's deliveries since before the Carnival of Time. However Link could still sense a feeling of malice in the air that came from just down the road. Link hadn't stepped one foot out of the ranch gates since Cremia had saved him from his dreary life beneath the log.

Cremia would hear the gossip around town, trying to make sure that no one was still talking about "the demon that lurked out in the field". Many times during the weeks that the townspeople were still talking about 'the demon' Cremia had wanted to pick fights – something she would never do – to silence the harmful lies they created and spread of Link. However thankfully all such talk had ceased but still; even she could tell that the people of Clock Town kept firm gazes on the gates and the field beyond them – still wondering if the "demon" still lurked out there.

"Alright then, I'm going to town." Cremia said as she and Link finished putting the large bottles of milk into the carriage.

"Be safe." Romani said as she waved towards her sister. Link however remained silent as he simple stared at Cremia and then the carriage. Cremia blinked.

"Link… what's wrong?"

"I know it's been a few months now but there is stuff I left back at the grotto… and I was wondering if I could join you this time to get them." He asked – almost mumbling his question. Cremia looked towards the carriage then back to Link. They both knew how dangerous it was for him to leave the Ranch in this form he was trapped in.

"Why do you want to go back there?" Cremia asked sternly but with great concern in her voice.

"I was thinking if I could get my items and masks that I gathered during my first 3 days in Termina… I could maybe help out the Ranch in some way. With my Stone Mask – assuming it will still work while I am in this form – I can protect you from thieves or hunt in the fields for food without being spotted for example."

"Link you don't need to do any of those sort of things for us…" Cremia said.

"I know but I feel I should do more to help the ranch. I want to make it up for helping me, and saving me from a life on loneliness. He explained with a strong conviction in his voice as he stared into her gorgeous blue eyes. Cremia eventually sighed in defeat.

"All right, get in the back and hide under the sheet." She said as he smiled and did so. Cremia climbed into the front and began driving the carriage towards Milk Road and eventually Termina Field. Both of the adults' minds wandered to the nights of when they hugged and when Cremia had taken Link from his would-be life. Within minutes the carriage slowed to a stop next to the over-turned log. Cremia turned and whispered to her friend. "Link, we're here. Think you can wait here while I go finish making the delivery?" she asked as he removed the sheet. He turned and nodded and climbed out and walked into his former home, only turning once to wave to Cremia as she left. The log was just as cramped as he remembered – more cramped than the house but the flipside was that the entryway fit his tall form. He looked down to see the hatch which was covered in dirt. He kicked away the dirt and opened the hatch and jumped in.

The grotto was just as he remembered it. A wide open cavern with the magic torches, a make shift bed made out of leaves and hay he had found in the field and a large chest which contained all his items from his adventure in Termina months ago. He walked over and opened up the chest and looked for the Stone Mask. He found it and his bag; he placed the mask and several other items and masked – mostly ones that held sentimental value to him. He stepped towards the exit but looked back at his short lived former home. "I hope this is the last time I ever have to come here." He said to no one. He then looked forward and stepped into the light and rose up and exited.

Link didn't even need to sit and wait for Cremia had already begun rolling up the log. "Got what you wanted?" she asked with a smile when she saw his as he stepped out from the shadows of the log.

"Yup, I did. I'm ready to go home. But um Cremia…" he hesitated as he stepped closer to the ranch girl who was still sitting in the carriage.

"Yes Link?" she asked as she cocked her head.

"There… has been something I've been meaning to tell you… for a while now." He said looking away as a blush formed on his face. "But with Romani around… I haven't had the chance to tell you this…

"You know you can talk to me about anything." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I… I…" he hesitated as he choked on his own words. The words were in his head and he desperately wanted to say them but his mouth refused to utter them. After a moment of battling he decided to take action. He quickly stepped forward, reached up took Cremia from her seat and brought her down to the ground in front of him. And then without warning he suddenly kissed her on the lips. He could have sworn he heard something from a far but his mind was blank and too preoccupied with just the action of kissing the one he had realized he had fallen for to process anything that had to do with the outside world. Cremia hadn't resisted any action he made and she certainly didn't resist this kiss, instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened this kiss – their second kiss.

It wasn't till they heard a voice that had snapped them from the world of their kiss till they realized that they had been caught. The two looked to see who it was that had caught them – only for them to gasp in fear. It was the Gorman brothers who were each holding their own bottles of milk and goods on their way to the Milk Bar. The faces of the Gorman Brothers shifted from disgust to an evilly cocked smile.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here Brother." The younger of the two said. "It seems we've found the 'demon' that everyone in town has been talking about."

"I'd say so Little Bro." the elder sibling stated with contempt in his voice. "And what more? Looks like our little neighbor Cremia, has been fraternizing with the demon! I'm sure everyone in town while be _very interested_ to know that their favorite milk was the product of some deal Cremia has made with the demon!"

 _We made no deal._ Was the words Cremia wanted to scream at the Gorman Brothers but she knew what this now meant. Those brothers have always been losing business due her ranch so they have always hated her and have tried a few times to stop her. Now she was seen making out with the demon that everyone in town had at one point feared. Instead of anger and hate she felt shock and horror as she knew that Gorman's would surely tell everyone in town and likely come to her ranch to kill Link.

"It seems she has no words for us big bro." the younger sibling said. "I guess it must be true. Now no one will ever buy their milk ever again."

"Oh I think it will be worse than that Little Bro. I think once everyone knows what kind of _freak_ she is the good people will… well… I'm sure I don't need to explain it. I'm sure we _all_ know what will happen!"

"Please don't!" Cremia pleased as tears began to well from her eyes as she broke away from Link. She fell to her knees in mercy.

"Save it for the judge, Little Missy!" the younger brother said with a smile. Link couldn't think of what to say during this exchange – his mind was still blank from the shock and fear that overwhelmed him too. Neither Link nor Cremia could say anything to defend themselves.

"Well, we'll just leave you here so ya'll can think about it. And actually; I'm feeling mighty generous so I'll give you all time to _run away_ before we and every one in Clock Town comes to burn your ranch to the ground. You have until dawn." The elder brother said. "It's the least I can do for _my neighbor_!" he finished with a laugh which his brother joined in on as they two rode off towards the Eastern field and the gate.

A long silent moment passed with Link just standing completely still as he looked down towards the still kneeling Cremia. He snapped out of his fear and walked over to Cremia and reached out a hand. She looked to see the strong gloved hand that was offered to her. She took it as she let Link bring her to her feet and then embrace her in a hug. They felt their bodies tremble in fear but they knew they couldn't hang around. There was no telling who might find them now. "Cremia… we need to go home…" Link whispered into her ear that was hidden behind her beautiful red hair. She nodded and sniffled in agreement. Link lifted her bridal style and placed her in the seat at the carriage, then climbed into the back and moved so he was closer to the front where she was. No words passed as they strode their way home, trying to figure out what they were going to do.

 _Author's Note 2: Yeah, well I think it's another 2 more chapters (maybe 3) still this story is over. And yes; if you are wondering; I did give the elder brother a bit of a heart to give them time to do that_ one thing _! Lol So yes; next chapter will have the long awaited lemon._


	7. Blossomed Feelings

Chapter 7: Blossomed Feelings

 _Author's Note: Okay, here it is at last; the lemon chapter. I am sure_ _several_ _of you readers who have been looking forward to this. I've been honestly debating to not do it because I personally was losing interest in the lemon aspect of this story. I almost wrote it out in the layout of the plot in my head. It only got in because I made a promise. I just ask that you keep your reviews mature. (The last couple has been very… annoyingly immature in my view)_

Link and Cremia stepped out of the carriage after arriving at the ranch. They walked to the house and found Romani asleep at the table. The two adults gave warm smiles to the sleeping child but soon Link's smile faded. "Think we should wake her and tell her what happened?" he asked. Cremia thought for a brief moment but then answered.

"As much as she deserves to know… I… don't have the heart to tell her right now… not unless you do?" she asked as she looked towards Link whom shook his head. Cremia silently nodded her head as she then picked up her younger sister and carried her up stairs and into bed. Link walked around the first floor and examined his home, his eyes finally landing on the latest book he and Cremia had been reading. He looked at it but wasn't interested in reading it; instead he was concerned with the future. He had loved this life and now it was ruined.

 _Maybe I could have done something? Maybe used my new powers to stop them… no… that would just make things worse._ Link pondered over his actions and decisions. No matter what he had or could have done it was in the past. He sighed deeply as he heard the distinct sounds of Cremia walking down the steps. He had watched her come down those steps hundreds of times but something about this time was different. Maybe it was the fact he was so close to telling her how he felt a couple hours ago, she somehow seemed so much more beautiful than normal. "How is she?" he asked trying to ignore the feelings he felt. This was no time for his feelings for her.

"She's sleeping comfortably." She said as she joined him on the first floor. An awkward moment passed in silence till she spoke up again. "Link… I know this may be not the best time to bring this up but… what was it that you were trying to tell me earlier?" she asked as she looked up to him. Link blushed as he turned away.

"Think we can talk about this outside under the stars?" he suddenly asked. Cremia raised an eyebrow for a second but she ended up nodding and then the two stepped outside and into the field of the ranch and next to the fence that went along the field.

"Well… what was it that you wanted to say?" she asked looking up to him. "As I told you; you can tell me anything."

"Cremia… the thing is…" he began but trailed off.

"It's what?"

"Cremia, I…" He sat down and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I can't… I just can't say it…" He said in defeat.

"Fine then, then can I tell you something instead Link?" Cremia said as she sat down next to him.

"Sure." He said half interested as he internally tormented himself for not telling the woman he loved his feelings. He suddenly felt her thin fingers on his marked cheeks and within seconds he felt her lips press against his in a short kiss.

"Link… I love you." she said as her face pulled back. His white eyes went wide in shock to more than just her kiss but her words.

"Cremia, I love you too. That's… what I wanted to say."

"I know that's why I said it first. I knew if I said it you would finally have the courage to say it back." She said with a smile which Link returned.

"You know me to well; which is funny since I thought I would get to know _you_ better since I relived those 3 days over and over again." He said with a sad smile which Cremia made disappear with another kiss – this one more passionate than the last. He had told her of his time travel and adventures. He never told Romani since some of it was just too gruesome for her. Cremia had trouble believing it at first but in time she believed it since after all; he was now stuck in the form of a god.

"I guess it's just that woman's intuition." She said with a giggle, which Link laughed to for a moment.

"Yeah." He suddenly kissed her back. "I guess so." He said between kisses. Cremia gave a noise in agreement as she kissed him back. Their minds went blank as their lips grazed each other repeatedly. They felt their hearts beating as their hands rubbed each other's bodies. Link rolled so he was on top – hovering above her and began kissing her neck. They didn't know what had overcome them both but they didn't dare question it. It was like all of their confined feelings were suddenly allowed to come out despite all the troubling events now occurring in their lives.

He kissed at the nerve points in her neck and heard her moan and squirm in pleasure. He explored with his lips all over his neck and collarbone as he undid her blouse. She threw off his long funnel hat and into the grass besides them as she ran her fingers through his unworldly white hair. Cremia helped with removing her shirt, revealing her breasts to him. This was honestly Link's first time seeing her without a shirt and he could feel hardness in his pants and an attraction to the lumps. He kissed at one and began playing with the nipple with his tongue as he fondled the other with his hand as she felt around at his armor – looking for a spot where she could remove it. After several moans of pleasure and tries looking for the parts where the armor came off, she was successful in removing the armor and now the two fumbled with his tunic, tossing the unneeded articles of clothing to the side.

Cremia pushed Link over and got on top of him and straddled him, showing how much smaller she is to Link's Fierce Deity form. She leaned over and kissed him on his lips, cheeks, neck, chest, anywhere she could. Link massaged her back and then her hips, and trying to remove the rest of her clothes. Cremia could feel his actions and got up off him and began removing the rest as he did the same till they were both nude under the stars.

The two stopped as they took long gazes at each other's bodies in full. He admired her curves, petite but not fragile body. She noticed his fit form that showed his now godlike-physique. In their eyes, the other looked like an angel. Link was still laid upon the grass; they both could now see his erect penis and her vagina. They both blushed for this was the first time either has done this but as embarrassed as they were; they weren't afraid. Cremia came over to straddle him again but instead stopped and instead she leaned in close, having her face mere inches away from his penis. Link watched in awe as she gingerly touched his dick with her index and thumb and began to stroke it, feeling its surface. Shivers of pleasure went up Link's spine and into his brain as he shuddered and moaned. She continued to stroke it as she enwrapped it with more of her fingers, getting mesmerized in the reactions of the Fierce Deity she loved. She stroked it more and at faster paces making Link's moans grow louder and deeper. Then without warning she licked it starting from the base of his member and moving to the tip, tasting him. She twirled her tongue around the tip as more and more spasms of pleasure rushed into Link's mind as he tried desperately to control it. She then plunged his dick into her mouth and began lightly sucking on it like a lollipop as she moved her head back and forth; her lips attached to the skin of his penis. The pleasures running through his mind as she sucked on him drove him crazy and then he felt the buildup that had been accumulating within him come forth and into her mouth.

Cremia felt the sudden instinct to pull her head away as she tasted his semen enter her mouth and throat, but she didn't pull away and instead let it fill her. She nearly gagged but she somehow enjoyed it. When he was done coming she finally retracted her head, wiped away the excess on the sides of her mouth and tried swallowing the thick, sticky substance. She caught her breath as Link did the same from his climax. A moment passed as they recovered from it, but Link was the first to react. He sat up and took Cremia into his arms and passionately kissed her before he flipped her back over so he was on top.

He followed his own gaze down to her vagina so his face was but inches away from it. An interesting smell assaulted his nose but it just made him desire to return what she had done for him all the more. Link felt the shape of her vagina with 2 fingers, noticing a canal that extremely tight and then a small bit of flesh that was hidden within the flaps. He gingerly massaged it with his fingers and heard Cremia suddenly moan in pleasure like he had when she had rubbed his tip. He massaged for a short bit before taking a gasp of breath and sticking his tongue into her vagina, looking for the clitoris that he had massaged. He found it and began to play with it with his tongue and then suck on it, hearing her moans and cries in ecstasy as he continued. As he played and sucked on the clitoris he fished around with his fingers around her vagina till they found the canal. He poked a finger at it as if trying to enter. More moans and cries was response. He played with entering his finger into the canal of her vagina as she continued to moan and fidget as he made love to her vagina. Suddenly a smelly liquid came from her vagina as Link retracted his head to take a gasp of air. Her body twitched as she took deep gasps of air like he had when he climaxed.

Link however couldn't wait for what he wanted to do next as he began to take his own penis and gingerly poke at the entrance to the canal with his penis. Cremia shuddered in pleasure and pain as he began to gently and slowly push himself into her. She bit her lip – trying not to scream as his long member entered her. He felt her body try to resist him but he pushed on until he could go in no farther. When his dick's tip hit the end of her canal she nearly cried out in pain but Link had leaned over to her gentle face and kissed her to muffle her scream. Cremia's voice was drowned out by the feeling of his lips pressing hers, after a half second she began to kiss back as he slowly began to pull out. He stopped kissing her to look down to see blood all along his dick. She joined in his gaze to see that he had "popped her cherry". Cremia smiled and kissed him again as he began to push himself back in slowly just to come back out slowly. He repeated this motion, increasing the speed of the thrusts as he continued. The two lovers moaned in pleasure as he continued his movements.

Link suddenly stopped his thrusts but didn't exit her as he then picked her entire body up into the air. Cremia wrapped her legs around him as she let him carry her to where he wanted which was to the fence which was only about as tall as Link in his Fierce Deity form. He pressed her body against the fence and held her there as he began to repeat his thrusts with just as much vigor and passion as before. The two continued to moan in pleasure till he could then feel the same build up as before. A spark of fear ran into his mind as the feeling of his second climax rapidly approached. He then took his penis out of her vagina just in time for his semen to ejaculate all over her belly. Link and Cremia took some deep breaths.

"Link…" Cremia whispered between breaths. "Why didn't you… cum inside me?" she nervously asked like she had done something wrong.

"I… I… didn't…" He stuttered as he took some more deep breaths.

"It's okay Link." She then said with a smile as she reached up to kiss him. "But we're doing this again my way – and this time; do it _in me_." She said with extra emphasis on those last 2 words.

"Are you sure? Won't I… make you pregnant?" he asked. She nodded making his heart skip a beat.

"Yes… but… Link;" She looked up to his white eyes. "I love you and I don't want anyone else but you." she said with determination. "If it means that we are going to have a child; then so be it." Link was struck speechless as he then licked his own lips and then gulped, blinked and finally smiled.

"Alright" He said simply as he then kissed her again. "To be honest; I… have hoped that after I told you how I felt that we could one day; have a family. I just didn't expect it all to happen in one night."

"Link, love can work in mysterious and wondrous ways." She said as she stroked one of his marked cheeks with one hand. He nodded as he put her down on her feet. She then guided him to lie down in the grass once again. She stroked his penis again till it became hard again. She smiled almost devilishly as she began to straddle him, but before she sat herself on him she took his long penis and guided it into her vagina. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her brain and body. She then put his entire member into her canal and then lifted herself so it partly came out, just to come back down for it to re-enter. She continued these movements as pleasure coursed through their brains. She eventually took herself off and began to once more give oral sex to his penis, making the strokes with her hands and movements with her mouth as fast as she could, trying to pleasure him. She then took his dick out of her mouth and then guided it back into her vagina. She rode on it like she was galloping on a horse, the two moaning as she continued her movements. Link could begin to feel the buildup once more and he couldn't wait. He grabbed her waists and began to join in on her movements as he thrust into her. The two moaned loudly as they pounded into each other rapidly, she too could feel her climax approaching rapidly.

"Cremia… I… I'm going to…" Link tried to speak as they continued their movements and thrusts. She nodded in confirmation.

"I… I'm going to too…" she barely said between moans and her smile. The two moved faster than either thought they could go until the feeling slapped em both. The feeling of their unison climax felt amazing and glorious. She could feel as his semen filled her and their minds went blank as they were filled with complete pleasure. Cremia collapsed her entire body on top of Link as the two tried to catch their breaths.

The two laid there for a long moment in silence, enjoying the presence of each other and their afterglow. But finally Cremia picked herself off Link and found her clothing and began to slowly get dressed as he took the cue and did the same. After finishing on getting dressed they moved back to the fence and sat against it, Link having an arm around her – holding her close as she snuggled closer to him.

They then remembered the words of the Gorman Brothers and their warning. Even though neither of them said anything in regards to the matter – they didn't have to since they both came to the same decision. That no matter what the morning may bring they were going to remain together forever.

 _Author's Note 2: THERE! Got it done! Next chapter will be either the final or next to final chapter meaning this story is nearly complete! The next one will be kinda dark I feel but I hope you enjoy!_


	8. Awakened Fury

Chapter 8: Awakened Fury

Link awoken from his short slumber and realized he and Cremia had fallen asleep. He looked into the Eastern sky and saw that while the sun hadn't yet shown it'd only be about hour or two before the sun would be visible. He turned to see Cremia sleeping peacefully as he remembered again that in a couple hours that the Gorman Brothers and the people of Clock Town would be coming to destroy his peaceful life. He worried as to what would they do, and when he imagined what they could do he panicked and began to wake Cremia.

"Cremia, Cremia! Wake up! We need to go get Romani and leave before the Gorman's come." Link explained urgently as her eyes fluttered open. After a few moments of waking up she looked to Link and began to process his words. She began to climb to her feet as did Link – the two holding hands as if afraid that if they did not the world would drive them apart. The couple stepped into the house where the two gingerly separated their held hands as Cremia went upstairs to wake her sister. Link wandered the first floor; he found a few large bags and began shoving odds and ends that he thought might be needed for a potential journey. A few minutes later Cremia came down with a half-asleep Romani who was in a disheveled dress that was quickly put on thanks to Cremia. Romani wiped away some sleep in her eyes.

"What is going on? Why is Sister waking Romani up so early? It's not even sunrise yet…" the young ranch girl asked.

"We're…" Cremia began but was lost for words as she looked at her younger sister; however Link stopped doing what he was doing and came over got down on a knee in the effort to look at her eye-to-eye.

"We're going on a trip – a long one. I and Cremia talked about us all going on a trip to see the world!" He said with a smile.

"A trip? Are we going to see oceans and big fields of flowers?" Romani asked, nearly fully awake. Link and Cremia nodded with smiles, which were promptly returned with a big hug from Romani around Link's neck. "Oh this is going to be so much fun! Thank you!" She exclaimed. Link nodded and patted the young girl's back and put her down.

"You're welcome but we gotta be quick! So grab only what you need, understand?" Link said as he looked down at the young girl whom nodded and went upstairs to grab a few things. The two adults stood for a moment as they watched the girl run upstairs.

"Link…" Cremia whispered as she gently slipped a hand into his; when he felt the small hand slip into his he looked to her. "Thank you," she said simply.

"For what?" he asked.

"For saying that we're going on a trip with Romani. I didn't have the heart to tell her that we're running away from home."

"Neither did I. So I just told her the truth the way I know a kid would like to hear it." He stated flatly as his gaze moved around the house, trying to find more items to bring.

"I think I understand." Cremia stated as she began to help Link find more things to bring. Link shrugged as he moved away from her and towards the door. "Where you going?" she asked.

"I'm getting the carriage and the animals. You should help your sister get ready."

"Oh," Cremia stated as she looked away, almost saddened. Link noticed this and stepped back closer to her, re-taking her hand. He moved even closer quickly and locked his lips with her own, for a fraction of a minute. Their lips parted, he smiled and quietly walked out the door and towards the barn, he rushed the animals awake as he quickly got the carriage ready and packed with what he had already grabbed. As soon as he finished the two ranch girls exited the house and approached the carriage.

"Link are we ever coming back?" Romani asked as she looked at the house and then with a somber face. Link felt the pang of guilt hit him as he knew how impossible it would be to ever return here - the only home Romani and Cremia have ever known. He forced a smile on his face and kneeled down to her level.

"Maybe one day. But we're gonna make a new home." he said reassuringly to the child, whom nodded with a smile. Suddenly though Link felt his heart sink into his stomach as he heard with heightened hearing the tell-tale sound of horse galloping. He looked to the girls. "Get in the cart! NOW!" he ordered, but the girls froze in confusion as the sounds of horse galloping grew louder quickly.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Link's instincts kicked in as he moved to pick up Romani in front of him and run to the carriage, as he moved he saw Cremia catch onto the horror of his words and the sickening sounds of the horse galloping and the voices of an angry mob approaching. He could see the Gorman brothers now passing the gates of the Ranch with a large group of people - the citizens of Clock Town - many of them carrying spears, torches, pitchforks and whatever they could find. Link hurriedly put Romani in the back of the cart and turned to grab the still frozen Cremia, but his long legs shook and his movement suffered as the fear of the situation now fully undertook him as the Elder Gorman approached quickly.

Link was but mere feet from getting to Cremia when he suddenly felt a heavy object collide with the back of his skull. Stars flew into his vision as he stumbled down to one knee, one hand instinctively reaching for the wound. The Elder Gorman grasped firmly Cremia's thin wrist and with momentum dragged the girl along the ground, away from Link as his head swam in pain. He heard the voice of Romani as she screamed and kicked as someone climbed into the cart and grabbed her, pulling her too out and away from Link. He tried to get back onto his feet but he felt the weapon that had struck him, hit him again across his back causing him to fall to the grassy ground.

The Younger Gorman dropped from his horse, holding the club he had hit Link with, approaching quickly he took Link's unarmed hands and pulled them behind him and began to bind them with some rope. Link tried to tap into the power of the form he was in but... he couldn't. All he could feel was lack of hope for the situation. He couldn't even feel rage. All he could feel was an unexplainable emptiness as the Gorman slammed a foot into Link's back, making the demi-god taste dirt. The Gorman grabbed the back of Link's head painfully to gaze in front of him to see one of the Guards of Clock Town now holding Cremia's arms behind her as streams of tears flowed down her eyes. Romani was held by another guard, she struggled and wiggled against her captor, but the guard smacked the child with the back of an armored hand, knocking the child to the ground, bleeding.

"Don't touch her! They are innocent!" Link screamed as he pathetically tried to wriggle out of his restraints, as he felt his eyes water. The Elder Gorman noticed his words and approached the demi-god with an evil smile and laughed.

"Innocent? INNOCENT?! Hiding and protecting a demon doesn't make then _innocent_! That makes them no better than you!" Gorman spat.

"And what makes him so bad?!" Cremia roared as she too pitifully tried to escape the grasp of her captor. Elder Gorman's rage filled insane gaze flew over to the ranch manager. The enraged farmer stormed over to Cremia, drawing a large knife from his belt.

"Don't touch Sister!" Romani screamed with tears and blood on her face as she got up into run, she collided her little body into the Elder Gorman, nearly making him fall over.

"You little piece of shit brat!" Gorman yelled as he shoved the child back into the ground, bringing the knife to Romani's face, fear reflecting in the little girl's sapphire eyes. The Older Gorman's gaze moved towards Link with a gaze that seemed even more enraged. "I was going to destroy the demon first but it is clear this child has been… misguided by the demon!"

"Don't hurt my little sister, please!" Cremia screamed, streams flowing from her eyes, but her defiance was rewarded with a punch to the face by one of the guards.

"Neither of these people deserves to live!" The Elder Gorman said with pride.  
Time suddenly slowed and all the air in Link's lungs exited him, as it felt like his heart sunk to his gut as the Elder Gorman raised the knife above his head, and then plunged the knife deep into Romani's small chest, puncturing a lung. Blood spurted from the little girl's mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cremia screamed and cried, Link however was left speechless.

All the memories of violence flowing through his mind's eye: His younger self desperately slashing at Gohma's eye as he cried. The Deku Tree dying as he bid him and Navi good bye. The Solder in the back alley's dying pathetically and going limp. Shiek being flung about like a ragdoll in the air as she landed with a disturbing thud to the ground. Nabaroo slowly sinking into the sands as she screamed for him to run. Ganondorf spitting up globs of red blood and clutching his neck. Himself slashing at Beast Ganon's face and ultimately stabbing him in the throat. The Monkey being dunk in boiling hot water over and over again as he desperately screamed of his innocence. Mikau as he slowly bled to death in the sand on the beach, begging to be healed. The Researcher half and painfully transformed into a Gibdo coming out of the closet. Romani being raised through the sky with the cows by a mysterious light. Skull Kid being pathetically dropped to the floor by the floating and sentient Majora's Mask.  
Link shut his white eyes, trying to stop all the memories flashing before him. After a long painful moment he opened his eyes to see Romani's body, limp and unmoving. The Elder Gorman smiling devilishly as he moved away from the little girl and towards Cremia.

"I think I'll make you especially suffer, little lady" Gorman said, bringing the knife to her delicate neck that hours before Link was kissing.

At that moment something inside Link snapped. He couldn't tell if it was either rage, love, fear, sadness or a sickening mix of them all; whatever it was… it empowered him. He found himself breaking the ropes binding him with sheer strength that he didn't know he had. The Younger Gorman stepped back in horror as Fierce Deity Link rose to his feet, the Double Helix sword materializing into his hands. The Gorman tried to recover his lost bravado but Link just turned and glared at him, his white eyes seeming to glow with untold power. Link took his long powerful Helix sword and with such elegance; brought the mighty sword down, cutting through the Younger Gorman's body as if it was butter… Blood splattered everywhere as the face of terror was permantly planted on the Younger Gorman. Link unfazed by all the blood that now covered him, turned towards the surviving Gorman brother who had watched in horror as his sibling was easily murdered staring at the Fierce Deity.  
Link glared back at the man who snapped out of his terror and brought the knife back up to Cremia's throat.

"STAY BACK! I'LL KILL THIS WHORE! I SWEAR I WILL!" Gorman screamed as tears of terror and rage welled in his eyes. Link didn't as much as blink, he instead raised his sword with one hand at the man. "Don't you move, you demon!" he ordered with a shaky voice. A small ball of blue light formed at the end of the Helix sword. Within the blink of an eye the small speck of light shot through the air like a bullet, it knocked the knife out of Gorman's hand to fall pathetically to the ground. Gorman, shocked by this tried to recover his weapon but another shot of blue light came from the sword and penetrated through one of the shoulders of the desperate man. Gorman screamed in agony and instead clutched at his bleeding wound. Link slowly approached the wounded man, his white eyes darting to the crowd that watched in unspoken horror and terror – not daring to move an inch. Link briefly turned to Cremia who was watching his every move, streams of tears flowing from her now reddened eyes. She did not display the same fear that the others had showed to the violence Link had just committed.

"Go to her, Cremia…" Link said to her, just barely audible. Cremia took a second to realize his words; she then nodded and dashed over to her little sister. Link watched her till she was at Romani's side. He then turned his gaze back at the bleeding man before him. "You pathetic little creature…" Link muttered to Gorman whom just looked at him with rage and hate in his eyes. "You fear the unknown, whatever is deemed 'different' you repel and demand destruction. Your close minded mind disgusts me." Link continued in a tone he didn't recognize as his own. It felt like someone else was talking through him. "This is why your gods abandoned you all. This is why your great nation of Ikana fell. Fear overcame your pathetic little minds. History again keeps repeating and the same mistakes are done over and over again despite the lessons your ancestors tried to leave you. This day proves you humans will never change and that the same mistakes will destroy you all."

Gorman and the crowd stared back at the Fierce Deity with confusion in their eyes, not fully understanding his words. The Fierce Deity simply shook his head and then went back to glaring angrily at Gorman, then with one hand, lifts the man into the air. "Even though I know this won't change the opinions of you pathetic humans, I must however make you Gorman brothers pay for your sins against these innocent women whom know more about compassion than you ever will!" With that final word spoken, Gorman's eyes went wide in fear as the Fierce Deity then painfully impaled the man through the torso with the Helix sword. The demi-god the slowly turned the sword from vertically impaling Gorman to diagonally. With a swift motion Link slashed the sword left and then back, cutting all the way back across, slicing Gorman clean in half. Then with one last swing another slash across the Gorman's head, cutting it too into half. Blood splattered everywhere again, as Link slowly lowered the mighty Helix sword.

A long silent moment passed as the sun finally peaked its way over the hills in the distance, showing in full detail all the blood and gore of the events. The Fierce Deity looked back to the crowd of people. "If there is anyone out there who dares to fight me and 'punish' these girls, then step forward! I will show no mercy, even if you are a man, woman or even a child! You will suffer the same fate as these two men! Even if you decide to attack me collectively I will still be able to slaughter you all! I have the strength of 10 men so defeating you all won't even be a challenge!"

The people did not speak for a long moment; they instead looked to each other and then slowly put out their torches, and put away their pitch forks, and slowly left the ranch. 

* * *

Author's Note: " _YES! Finally an update!" I am sure you are thinking, and I am thinking the same. I am sorry for the super long wait but I'm not gonna lie it was due to some of the immature comments that annoyed that killed my desire to do that lemon chapter. I had forced myself to do it, and because I forced myself and did not enjoy writing it, it killed my desire to write this chapter. I think this chapter was about 15% done for many months until I got the inspiration to write again last week. I admit I've been kinda forcing myself to write this chapter too, even though I did decide to change the ending I had originally to make it more interesting personally. I still have one more chapter to go which is the epilogue. I am probably gonna force myself to write it so I can have this story done and move onto other works. Whether this makes the ending lack luster or what, I don't know. Hopefully not, I want you people to enjoy this story even though I've lost my interest._


	9. Epilogue: New Pains, New Beginnings

Epilogue: New Pains, New Beginnings

Fierce Deity Link stepped over to Cremia hunching over Romani's bleeding body, tears flowing from the woman's eyes as she tried desperately to stop the bleeding with her bare hands. Link clenched his blood-covered hands in anger as he wished he had a healing fairy or red potion.

"I… I can't stop the bleeding… I'm so sorry Romani…" Cremia said as she collapsed over her little sister's body. Romani looked over at her crying sister, wincing as she gave a forced smile.

"I-it's okay Sister…" Romani squeaked with a low, barely audible voice.

"No, it's not! I'm your big sister! I-I'm supposed to take care of you…"

"Sister, you've always looked out for Romani… always taking care of me when I was sick…" Romani said as she coughed up some blood and looked back to Cremia. "You've yelled at me when I've done crazy things, but Romani knows you care… You're the best Sister in the world…. I love you." There was a long silent moment as tears ran down the cheeks of the ranch sisters.

Cremia swallowed hard in an effort to bring words to her mouth along with a forced smile. "I… love you too Romani." The elder sister breathed. Romani's eyes looked dull, but they clung to the last bits of life as they moved from her sister to Link.

"G-Grass… hopper…" she said weakly, bits of blood oozing from her mouth. Link knelt down and faced the young girl. "Please… take care… of Sister… she… needs someone… to make her happy and smile… can you promise me… that you'll… do that for me?" Link nodded silently, too filled with guilt to mutter any words to the little girl. Cremia however grasped at her sister's small hands with her blood-covered ones.

"You'll be here to make me smile too, Romani." She choked as she tried to fight back tears. "All three of us, together…" the words were meant to come with a smile but it was turned instead into grimaces of sorrow. Link and Cremia looked into Romani's eyes, they showed something like she wanted to say something further but that faint bit of life died away and the normally bright sapphire eyes turned dull. Cremia burst again into tears but this time into the chest of her now deceased sister. Link couldn't say anything but pat Cremia's back as tears began to run down his cheeks too, if however silently compared to Cremia's wails. Link didn't know how long he had stayed there with Cremia crying, it felt like hours but it could have been just a few minutes. Whatever it was he didn't care, he wiped away the excess tears from his eyes and cheeks and tried to lightly hold Cremia as she sniffled away her final tears. Link placed his fingers on Romani's face and closed her eyes to make her appear as if she was sleeping calmly. He guided Cremia to her feet and bring her inside the house, he guided her to the table and sat her down. He stroked her red hair and gently kissed her cheek, hoping that would comfort her.

"I'm… going to go dig a grave for Romani…" he stated with a quiet, hoarse voice. She nodded, not really fully noticing his words. He stroked her cheek with his hand and then held her chin to guide her absent gaze to his own. "Cremia, you and I… we'll be okay. I promise." He said quietly as he then gave her a small, light kiss on the lips. He didn't expect her to fully respond to it - if at all - but she lightly kissed back, however briefly. Their faces parted and his white eyes gazed into hers and smiled lightly, she weakly and briefly returned it. With nothing more needing to be said he walked out of the house and into the Ranch. He was instantly grateful that the mob hadn't done anything totally destructive but he couldn't help but feel his threats would eventually mean nothing to the people of Termina and they may try to return, and be more prepared for his godlike abilities in some way. He then remembered the bodies of the Gorman brothers that he had brutally murdered. As much as he wanted to let them rot in the woods like the pieces of garbage they were, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt and pity. He may have hated them but he should at least give them too a burial - however not on this Ranch. They didn't deserve that kind of benefit.

Link walked into the barn and found the shovel quickly, and walked outside to the space between the house and barn and began digging. He dug in the hard ground for a long time, his mind wandering since the normally straining labor did not seem to affect him. He tried to make sense of all the happenings, where he and Cremia could go or do. Hyrule probably wouldn't accept them, especially with how he looked. No town or village would likely accept him.

His shovel hit stone, and bent down his tall body, and with the superior strength of his god-like form, he removed the stone easily before resuming his digging, and thoughts which span in circles of anxiety and fear. Soon he had dug a deep enough grave for Romani, but decided to wait on placing her inside the grave. He instead took the remains of the Gorman Brothers and carried their corpses out of the ranch, down Milk Road, and into the Gorman Track. He went back to the Ranch and retrieved his shovel. With it in hand, he wasted no time in digging the bastards shallow graves near their shack. Within an hour the graves were dug and he carelessly dropped their corpses into the holes, then covered them. He did not bother with a headstone. They deserved to be buried at their home, but not a headstone. They did not deserve to be remembered.

Link returned to Romani Ranch and found Cremia just exiting the house. She looked at him with reddened eyes from crying. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words formed. Link stepped slowly towards her, wrapping his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest, he stroking her beautiful red hair, kissing the top of her head. They stood for a moment in their comforting embrace, before Link broke their contact to look down at the young deceased girl. In stoic silence, he bent and carefully lifted Romani's body, slowly walking over to the grave he had dug. He looked back at Cremia, unsure of what to say. He gently placed Romani's body in the hole. Cremia stepped closer, looking down at her little sister resting in a freshly dug grave.

"She..." Cremia choked back a sob. "She deserved better than this."

Link nodded silently.

"I loved her as if she was a sister." He whispered, holding back his own tears. They stood for a moment, lost for words, unsure of what to say for Romani, who died far younger than she should have. Unable to deal with the silence anymore, Link took his shovel and began to replace the dug up dirt back onto Romani's cold body. It took only a few minutes, but they felt like hours. Their minds bringing up pleasant and not so pleasant memories with the young ranch girl.

Link patted the dirt of the grave with the shovel, before reaching for a large plank of wood and a dagger. He carved Romani's name onto the board, then shoving it at the head of the grave. He stepped back to examine his work. It wasn't much, and he felt she deserved far better, but he was sure she would understand that he and Cremia had to leave soon. They couldn't risk staying here.

"I'm sorry, this is the best I can do." He apologized, unclear if he was directing his statement towards Romani or Cremia.

"It's alright, Link." Cremia said as she moved closer to her lover, wrapping herself around him. "Where do you think we should go?" She asked after another moment of silence.

"I'm not sure. The mountains and canyon will be difficult to trek through, but Ikana would be ideal because we'd be getting away from people. People still think Ikana is haunted. The mountains, swamp and ocean are all fairly populated."

"Is there anything beyond Ikana Canyon?"

"I don't know, but I hope whatever there is, it's better than Termina or Hyrule." He sighed as he wiped away tears that had formed. "I don't know what we can do if..." He trailed off, his voice cracking from emotion. Cremia leaned on him, hugging him tighter.

"It will be. We'll make it, and we'll be alright." Cremia said with a sorrowful smile. "We... We have a small angel on our side to guide us." Link was unclear if he believed in angels in this harsh world, but he knew that she meant Romani. He put an arm around the woman he loved and smiled.

"You're right, we'll be okay."

The End. 

* * *

Author's Final Thoughts:  
FINALLY! This story is finished. I am sorry for the long wait between these last few chapters. I touched on why I was losing interest in past Author's notes. The comments being annoying and immature primarily (thank you to those who kept their comments mature) but it was also due to a general lack of interest. As some of my older readers will know; I'm a super sporadic writer. I'll have some stretches where I am writing and putting out a lot, and then I'll have loooooooong dry spells where I'm not putting out anything - possibly making people think I died or abandoned the story. I hoped when I was initially working on this story that it wouldn't suffer from my long dry spells, but it sadly did. At least this isn't like my Doom story where its still a WIP after nearly a decade.

Despite my distaste for some of the comments, I do thank you all for commenting, favoriting and following this story. I'm fairly certain this is my second most popular story on this site - only beaten by my DBZ story "The Unwalked Path". Which I have been trying to work on.  
Actually, I was primarily focusing my attention on that story and a short crossover story that had been rolling in my head for a couple years which I started working on earlier this year (around the time I wrote that short Star Trek one-shot) when I was going through whatever files/chapters of my various stories I am working on, when I remembered I had more than half of this final chapter done. So the other night I read through this last chapter, brain stormed how to wrap it up, and then finished it up last night before passing out in bed.

Again; I am sorry for the long wait on this story, but at least its done now and I can move back to other stories/projects. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I don't know if I'll ever try my hand at another story like this - I want to say no because I really did not like the comments, and I don't feel like dealing with that again. If I decide to include a sex scene in another story, I'll likely not forwarn the readers and build hype like this one did. But there's a good chance I won't anyway since I've had my fun now.


End file.
